


Ode to Derek's Dick

by Moonmist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist/pseuds/Moonmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidently saw Derek's dick and can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Derek's Dick

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. I own nothing.

Stiles wakes up from the best dream ever with a warm wetness seeping through his boxer briefs. Not only can he not stop thinking about Derek's dick all day long, but now he is dreaming about it too. 

Why did he have to walk in on Derek fresh out of the shower dripping wet with all of his abundant manhood in plain view? That perfect long, thick, uncut thing of beauty just hanging semi hard between his legs, the image burned into his brain. Things had been going so well.

He's pretty sure he is ruined for any other dick forever! He needs to figure out a way to get ahold of that perfect specimen of a penis, to touch it and lick it and own it. 

He's had a crush on one Sourwolf since he asked Stiles to cut his arm off, but hasn't gotten up the guts to do anything about it, too afraid of the rejection and ruining their friendship. 

If only his affection was mutual.


End file.
